A unique vacuum chamber arrangement is disclosed in patent application Ser. No. 930,264 (EPA No. 1876) filed on Aug. 2, 1978 by E. Vincent Patrick et al for a "Method and Apparatus to Fabricate Image Intensifier Tubes." This method involves a more complicated manipulation of the tube parts or samples within a sealed processing chamber than has been the practice in the art. The design of the sealed chamber also introduces certain constraints that make manipulation of the samples more difficult than in a standard chamber. The method further involves more simultaneous processing stages in a multi-chambered system than has been the practice in the past. Vacuum feedthroughs are commercially available which provide translation and rotation, however, the sophistication of such feedthroughs is insufficient to meet the manipulation requirements of the method and apparatus set forth in the above patent application.